Breaking Point
by NatalieBlairPotter
Summary: After being separated for over 6 months, something in Skye breaks. AU  Havok/Alexander and OC. Oneshot


**A/N: Hey guys, so I was listening to If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift and I had the sudden urge to write a song fic on it. So this is placed after the Cuban Missile Crisis in X-Men First Class. My OC in this is Skye, not her nickname, her name so yeah. Thanks for reading.**

I looked in the mirror and put my hair in a ponytail. I still didn't like it, but I didn't like a lot of things now-a-days. Yes, of course I was still the peppy Skye everyone knew, but there was a little something lacking. Maybe it was the lack of my snide remarks when it wasn't called for, maybe it was the way my smile didn't quite reach my eyes, I don't know, its just been a whole lot different since the missile crisis.

Of course, Sean, Hank, and Charles had all noticed something was up, but they didn't say anything. We were all really close to at least one person who had left us. I can't believe he just left! I let all my anger take control of me and I punched the wall nearest to me.

Ali came in from the room next door. She said, "You okay? What happened?"

I smiled through the pain and said, "I just got a little angry from what Tony had done last week so I punched the wall." I laughed a little nervously.

She said, "You're still angry that he called you a baby?"

I said, "Yeah! Then he proceeded to trip me and make me fall flat on my face."

She said, "I think its because he likes you… do you like him?"

There was an instant when a dark look came over my face, too fast for most people to notice, but it was gone as fast as it had come. I scrunched up my nose and said, "Ewww, Tony? Really?"

She giggled and said, "So about tonight?"

I said, with a dumb expression on my face, "What's tonight?"

She said, "The Talent Show! DUH! The night when I'm going to play guitar and Sean is going to fall in love with me."

I laughed and said, "Oh right, that."

She said, "So what are you singing?"

"Umm, I didn't know I was singing."

"You only have like, the most amazing voice ever, other then Dahlia, but her mutation is her voice so technically, you have the best voice."

"Well, I'm going to sing If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift. Do I get your approval?"

"Why wouldn't you, but why such a sad song?"

"Its just been stuck in my head lately, why not?" Of course, on the inside, there were completely different reasons.

We walked down to breakfast and saw everyone, over the past 6 months we had quite a big population in Charles' house. There was Sean and Hank of course, then Tony, Declan, Jordan, Kara, Natalie, Cooper, Dominick, Brian, Lex, Bailee, Jacquelyn, Dahlia, Sophie, and my best friend, Alexandra.

Yes, really, I do have the best of luck because the girl I happened to become friends with had to have the name Alex. All in all, my life sucks just a bit. That's why I always always always call her Ali, no matter what.

Tony said, "Took you long enough." I was almost always the last one to breakfast. I said, "Oh shut up Tony."

He said, "Someone's getting pissy."

I said, "You want to see pissed off, because I can show you pissed off."

Hank saw the glint in my eyes and knew that today was not going to be the best of days. He muttered something to Sean, but I knew it was along the lines of 'She's thinking about Alex again.'

Lex said, "Relax guys, I saved you a seat Skye, right in my lap." You see, Lex had taken up the new spot as pervert, after the missile crisis, Sean pretty much gave up on it. We had all matured.

I said, "Sorry Lex, but Jordan is just so much more enticing." I went over to Jordan and sat between him and Dahlia. They had a thing and boy I just loved to ruin these things. I said, "So, who's on the training list today?"

Natalie, always the one to be on top of things said, "Brian in the first part of the morning, then Sophie, then lunch, then Declan, and then it's the Talent Show!"

I said, "Cool, who's the instructors today?"

She said, "Do you even have to ask, it's always you, Sean, and Hank. You cover the morning and Sean the second part of the morning and Hank the afternoon."

I nodded and said, "Well, everybody get in their sweats, you have 30 minutes, be by the lake." The rest of them groaned and either hurriedly finished their breakfast or went upstairs to get on the sweats. Luckily, we had gave up on those jumpsuits unless it was group practice. Unfortunately for us though, new ones were made and they were a cerulean blue, while the 3 of us still had to wear the yellow ones.

Sean said, "Do I have to come?"

I said, "You know as well as I do that you have to."

He groaned and went upstairs to change into our special outfits. We had more variety, my outfit was blue shorts in the summer with a grey tank top and a muted purple long sleeved shirt with black sweats in the winter. We had to wear different stuff because we were the superiors, though I hated it a bit.

30 minutes later we were all outside, I said, "Start with stretches, today it's the obstacle course." Everyone began stretching, including myself and after 5 minutes, we were ready.

Throughout the day, we did an obstacle course, running, swimming, weights/flexibility training, and boxing.

We all had an hour to shower and I called one of the 3 showers first. I grabbed clothes for tonight and then took off all my current clothes. I showered, just long enough to wash everything. I wrapped myself in a towel and put one of those towel things on my head. I soon took it out my hair and blow dried it. My hair was still wavy, but pretty enough looking. I had decided on wearing some skinny jeans, a light purple long sleeved shirt, and _his_ motorcycle jacket. I put on a simple necklace and left to go to my room. I wore my beaten to death converse and looked at myself in the mirror.

I tried not to, but it was instinct. I knew that he would definitely like this. He'd never admit it, but he loved when I wore his jacket.

Ali came in my room and said, "You ready?" I nodded and got up.

She said, "I've never seen that jacket. It's awful big on you, you know."

I nodded and she said, "You okay?" I nodded again and she said, "Okay something is clearly wrong because you won't talk, talk to me already!"

I looked at her and said, "You know that thing that I told you Sean, Hank, Charles, and I went through together that made us all closer then most people ever will be?"

She nodded and said, "You never told me what it was."

I continued, "I still can't tell the classified details, but it was a big government mission. We used to have just 7 of us here you know."

She said, "Seven? There's only four of you though." A sudden look of realization passed.

I said, "After the incident, Erik, our mentor, teacher, friend, switched sides in a sense. You know him as Magneto, but we knew him as Erik. Raven soon joined, she couldn't take being treated like crap by humans and was out for revenge. You know Raven as Mystique. Then… (I started choking up) Alex switched. No one expected it, he was seemingly the most loyal of us all, but he had been put through a lot by regular people. I begged for him to stay, but he wouldn't. We were going out at the time, he had been the one, he is the one."

I begged myself not to cry, but tears came flowing down anyway. She said to herself, "So that's why you won't call me Alex." I nodded and she said, "Honey, dry those tears up. You have a kick-ass song to sing." We got a tissue out of seemingly nowhere and wiped the tears off my face.

I calmed down, and soon enough, my face had gone back to a regular color. We went outside to the little clearing and Sean, the MC of the night, was clearly just starting. He said, "Okay, first up on tonight's list we have Dahlia, singing Castle on a Cloud."

Dahlia, got up, and sung beautifully of course. When she stopped, everyone, but myself and Ali who had been talking, were at a loss.

After a few moments, Sean said, "Next up, we have Lex, Cooper, and Declan with their dance."

All three of the guys got up on stage and did an amazing hip-hop dance, even I had to give them props on it.

Next, Brian did stand-up comedy, Kara tossed flaming batons, and Tony nearly killed us all by attempting to do a few motorcycle tricks. Lets just say that for once, I wasn't the only one who wanted to kill him.

Sean said, "Next up, we have the sexy Ali playing her guitar for us." We all clapped and I screamed, "GO ALI!"

She laughed and played Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day on the guitar. She was astonishing and I clapped super loud. Everyone else did too, but I clapped louder.

Sean said, "And to end the night, we have Skye singing If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift." Hank and Sean were looking at me nervously, half wondering if I was going to break down.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on the stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

Last night, I had woken up replaying when he kissed me one last time, then switched sides just like that. I had screamed, cried, and begged for him to stay, but he simply wouldn't. I had almost felt him, right there, just like it should be.

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinking about everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

I was once thinking about the time when I had accidentally heard his thoughts and found out that he liked me, the time I finally told him I liked him, the time I was only in a towel, even the time he had hit only the mannequin during training and I ran up to him and kissed him. I thought this all during present training though and had nearly gotten kicked in the face. Hank had looked at me worriedly.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

I remember my words to him, "Come back! Come back!" Though he didn't come, this wasn't one of those sappy romance novels where everything went your way. He had already chosen his path.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I was sure that if he came back, Charles would accept him, we would take him back with open arms, but I never got the chance to find out.

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing_

'_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

Obviously, during the battle something had clicked in him, but before that, it was perfect. There were days after training where we would all sit around and play a game, or watch a movie, and I was always snuggled up to his chest.

_Now I'm pacing down your hall_

_Chasing down your street_

_Flashback to the time when you said to me_

_Nothing's gonna change, not for me or you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

Once, I had even broke down, I searched out for where Magneto was hiding. After about a week of searching, a place came up. I nearly went in, I nearly joined, but I stayed loyal to Charles. On my way back to the mansion, I remember when he had said, "Nothing's going to change ever. Not for me and most certainly not for you. That's a promise." Next thing I know, he's gone and I feel like a half of me I never knew was there just disappeared.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

I wish, fantasized even, that he would come back to the institute and beg to see me. Just to kiss me, hold me, love me.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

Someone would always snap me out of these reveries and it would always back fire, but I'd rather live in a fantasy world with him, then a real world without.

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you, ever since you been gone_

_I just want it the way it was before_

_I just want to have you back at my front door_

Some days, I would reach out for him with my mind, I was a telepath after all. Several times, I thought I felt him, but if so, he seemed to push me out. One time, when I was dehydrated, I even swear I saw him walking by the lake, I ran over, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

_And I say come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I locked you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

I had it all written out, a huge speech I would never say that would make him want to come back to me. It said I'm sorry for not listening, for telling someone his secret, for blocking him out after that. I'd do anything to have him right here right now.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

A few months ago, a day wouldn't go by without me crying over him. I couldn't not think about him. At some point, I even started cutting myself, Charles forced me to stop.

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby, what about the ending?_

I sometimes thought, 'Did he care at all about what I felt?' Most of the time, that answer would be no. When I came to my senses though, I knew he wanted the perfect ending too.

_Oh, I thought you'd be here by now_

_That you'd be here by now_

If we lived in my world, he would have already come swept me off my feet again. He would have been here by now.

I ended the song and everyone applauded, some of the girls even had tears rolling down their eyes. I forgot, I can plant thoughts in their head. Natalie said, "I think I speak for all of us when we saw we are so sorry for you."

I left hurriedly and ran up to my room. I sat on my bed and cried and Hank and Sean came in. Hank said, "Are you okay?"

I said, softly, "How could he do this to me?" I gripped at his jacket with all my force.

Sean said, "I don't know Skye, but its going to be okay."

I said, "You said that six months ago and it hasn't been getting any better. I've been getting better at hiding it, but my emotions are worse if anything." I put on my boots, then got up and left. I took the keys to Lex's motorcycle and took his motorcycle. I saw Sean running after me saying, "Don't do it!" I had already revved up the vehicle though. Soon enough, I was on the road with my hair flying around me.

I had no idea where I was going, but apparently my feet did. They kept me going straight, then I turned down a road into a foresty area. Once I hit the right spot, I got off the cycle and headed into the woods. My feet continued to drag me to a spot. Soon, I heard voices and before I knew it, I was in the clutches of a red skinned mutant who could teleport. He teleported me back to base and I looked around. I found who I was looking for, smacked Azazeal, then ran over to Alex.

I couldn't stop myself, I kissed him with all my pent up frustration I've had for the past six months and tears started coming down my face again. I whispered in his ear, "Why'd you do it?"

He said, "You know I didn't want to leave you, you know that, but I need revenge, not peace and Charles can't do that for me." He kissed me again with a fiery passion that showed his need towards me too.

Erik spoke up and said, "Ahh Skye, great to see you, but if you leave I'm afraid you'll have to have your memory wiped." I saw a new person, tall, brown shaggy hair, hazel eyes. By my guess, he could wipe memories.

He added, "Oh yes and either leave now or join us, but no pressure, we won't hurt you if you do leave, as long as you don't' hurt us. I'd hate to see such a fragile girl in pain."

I looked in Alex's eyes and he knew the one thing he had to do. He whispered in my ear, "Stay."

I nodded and said, "It's nice to be on the same side again Erik."

He said, "Likewise Skye, likewise."

Alex kissed me again, but it was different. Something in both of us had cracked. It wasn't the pure love we had had before. It was a demented, twisted kind that was driven by the pure need for each other.

Even knowing that, I would do anything to keep a hold Havok.

**A/N: Okay, so a little dark, but I kind of like it, so hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are loved.**


End file.
